Microwave transmission is a widely used communication transmission manner. The microwave transmission requires a pair of microwave antennas for signal transmission. Therefore, to select microwave transmission, pairs of microwave antennas must be installed. A microwave antenna is generally pole-mounted on a tower or a rooftop. Therefore, complex operations such as installation at heights and antenna alignment are involved. The antenna alignment is categorized into coarse adjustment and fine adjustment. The coarse adjustment is to find signals. After the signals are found, fine adjustment is performed, which is to regulate the signals to comply with indicator values. After the fine adjustment is complete, the position of the antenna needs to be maintained unchanged, and the antenna is fastened. The alignment task is now complete.
A solution in the prior art for the fine adjustment of the microwave antenna is providing a hanger that has an adjustment function. The microwave antenna is mounted on the hanger, and installation personnel adjust a horizontal adjustment bolt and a pitching adjustment bolt on the hanger to drive the microwave antenna that is fastened on the hanger, thereby enabling the microwave antenna to horizontally rotate and rotate in a pitching manner. However, during the adjustment, angle adjustment is generally implemented by manually pulling the adjustment bolt. A precision of manual adjustment is low and movement occurs during the fastening. Therefore, repeated adjustment and fastening are required.
Another technical solution in the prior art is designing a hanger on which a worm and gear mechanism is mounted. The microwave antenna is fastened on the hanger. A horizontal adjustment handle is rotated when adjusting a horizontal azimuth angle, and a pitching adjustment handle is rotated when adjusting a pitching angle. However, although the adjustment precision may be improved by using the worm and gear mechanism, each hanger requires one worm and gear mechanism, thereby increasing material costs.